


"Is Tomoe Does Abs?"

by wannabeoppa



Series: The Bandori Drabbles [14]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, God bless Tomoe, Happy Birthday Saaya! Enjoy your gfs abs!, MisaKaoru did too, One Braincell, RanMoca jumped out, SayoTsugu jumped out, Slice of Life, Stupidity, Tomoe canonically has abs you can't change my mind, and Ran just wants to get things over with, featuring Moca and Himari the cock blocker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: “It did look hard.”“What?”Tomoe blinks at Saaya and for a second, Saaya forgets how to breathe.“What?”





	"Is Tomoe Does Abs?"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my one and only Saaya Yamabuki! The mother of Popipa, Moca's bread dealer, and most of all the light of my life. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy your day because you deserve to have everything good in life including Tomoe's gracious abs. 
> 
> This has been in the works for months and god I hope this is good enough. 
> 
> Also I managed to tier T46 for Double Rainbow!!! I DID IT FOR SAAYA AND POPIPA!!!!!  
> \---
> 
> come yell happy birthday with me! @neddisoppa
> 
> P.S. Tomoe you adonis. Also I can't believe I did not mention anybody from Popipa, i'm a disappointment.

When something so obvious is laid out in front of Saaya, it’s hard not to be curious.

It’s not exactly that obvious _obvious,_ but knowing Tomoe’s lifestyle can definitely present the possibility of having such feature, coupled with hinted affirmation that her close friends might have seen it once or twice, it’s hard to brush off the fact that Saaya may want to confirm this information personally instead of teetering between the possibility of Tomoe may or may not have abs. 

And so, Saaya goes on a mission. ****  
** **

—— ****  
** **

Saaya isn't exactly short. She’s pretty average in height that reaching the top shelving of their bread baskets is not too much of a problem, albeit that tip toeing is sometimes needed. Tomoe’s not much taller than her either but Tomoe loves it when Saaya asks her to reach something for her. Saaya could easily get it herself, still she likes seeing Tomoe’s smug smile after a job well done. She smiles like she has saved Saaya from suffering in a tower guarded by a fire breathing dragon for all eternity.  ****  
** **

It’s endearing. She could use that earnest to her advantage.  ****  
** **

“Can you, pretty please, reach that for me?” Saaya makes sure she purses her lips out and bats her eyelashes when she asked. Tomoe’s weak to that.  ****  
** **

It usually does the trick but this time she seems to be playing hard to get, “May I ask why?” Tomoe turns around after flipping the store’s sign to “CLOSED”. A common thing she does whenever she comes over after Afterglow rehearsals to see Saaya before heading home. ****  
** **

“Because I asked nicely.” Saaya grins wolfishly at Tomoe’s curious frown. “Plus, I thought you always hated seeing that picture. You said something along the lines of..” Saaya ponders with cheeks puffed out while she made her voice sound a little gruff, imitating Tomoe’s scowl and gripe the day she saw the framed picture of Kaoru Seta carrying her in a wedding dress, _“That should be me. I’m way stronger than chicken legs over there.”_ Saaya adds an indignant huff, to which in turn earned her a soft chop on the head.   ** **  
** **

“I have no recollection of saying those words.” With light dust of red on Tomoe cheeks out of embarrassment. She shoos the pouting girl aside as she cradles the part of her head Tomoe playfully hit. Saaya's grinning while doing so, a sign telling Tomoe that this is all well and good banter. Tomoe moves behind the counter to reach for the frame just above Saaya’s head after a moment of consideration. She would have agreed to the request in a heartbeat. The pondering is just for show on Tomoe's part. ****  
** **

The best thing about Tomoe being a lovestruck buffoon, she doesn’t even realise that Saaya had intentionally placed the frame a little further into the back so the taller girl would have a hard time doing the task at hand.  ****  
** **

Without another peep from Tomoe, Saaya's eyes light up.

 _It’s time_.  ****  
** **

Saaya’s eyes trace over Tomoe’s forearms down to her hips as she reaches. The skin hidden from the poorly tucked in dress shirt to follow the school’s dress code - it was an attempt - slips out of cover. Saaya’s hoping that Tomoe’s lack of strictness would contribute to what she’s trying to achieve. And seeing how easily Tomoe’s shirt gets untucked when Tomoe tilts her body to the side, Saaya couldn’t hide her giddiness. She didn’t think it would be this _easy_ . ****  
** **

Tomoe begins to stand on the tip of her toes, teetering slightly from side to side, even grunting under her breath while stretching her fingertips until the middle finger manages to touch the base of the frame. Bless Tomoe, she has no idea that her shirt pulled completely free from where it was barely tucked beneath the hem of her skirt.  ****  
** **

But this is exactly what Saaya wanted. With the little skin peeking from the lifted part of Tomoe’s shirt, she could just slightly trace lines etched from the bottom of where her rib cage is. The lines then slightly start to curve down to where the void that the fabric of Haneoka’s uniform covers. Do they call that the "v-line"? ****  
** **

_Stupid uniform._ ****  
** **

“ _Whew._ That was harder than I thought.” Tomoe huffs out. ****  
** **

Saaya’s attention doesn’t shift from where she’s bending down, ogling the little sneak peek of her girlfriend’s stomach.  However, Saaya mumbles after catching wind of Tomoe’s sigh of _effort._  “It _did_ look hard.”  

“What?”

Tomoe blinks at Saaya and for a second, Saaya forgets how to breathe. ****  
** **

“ _What?_ ”  ****  
** **

Her 'fight or flight' mechanism kicked in. She knows she could have rebutted better but...

That exchange couldn’t have been more awkward and Saaya's position doesn't give any reasonable excuse. She is practically bent down, eye level with Tomoe’s hips when the taller girl shifts her attention to Saaya with the picture frame in her hand.  ****  
** **

Tomoe’s eyebrows quirk, curious. Her lips flap open and then close. ****  
** **

“Again, why?” While Tomoe hands her the frame, gaze shifting from curious to suspicious. ****  
** **

Saaya grins. She feels her body sweat  _and_ she knows it isn't because of what she had seen. “I like your uniform?” ****  
** **

Tomoe snorts. “You can do better than that.” She reaches to give Saaya a quick pet on the head until she’s distracted with Saaya’s own siblings who crashed the awkward atmosphere between the two - _thank god_ .  ****  
** **

Saaya held onto the frame, mind going back to what Tomoe’s clothes kindly graced her with. It is barely anything to confirm her assumptions  but there’s no doubt that Tomoe Udagawa is hiding a sculpted body from underneath her clothes. ****  
** **

With that in mind, the desire to find this out burns more within Saaya. ****  
** **

 

\---

 

CiRCLE provided the local girl's bands a second home. Marina and the owner have supported each bands’ requests wherever physically possible. The literal collapse of the building made each of them unhappy - an emotion even the Kokoro Tsurumaki felt. But bonded by the love for music and with little help from the Tsurumaki family’s fortune, they decided to rebuild CiRCLE for one last live to give it the goodbye it deserved.  ****  
****

 

Members from each bands have their own tasks; from setting out the posters to advertise another impromptu joint concert, to refreshments to be served during the day and even to helping the contractors lift a few rubbles and bricks that crumbled onto the ground alongside heavy machinery.  ****  
** **

Of course, the girls who have the capability of doing the heavy lifting did not hesitate; Maya, Kaoru, Tomoe, and Misaki helped out in the field. The girls made the lifting looked easy, transferring bricks and sacks of sand to where they should be not so far from the ruins of CiRCLE.  ****  
** **

Surprisingly enough, Kaoru could keep up with the likes of Tomoe and Maya. Misaki eyeing her from the side with an impressed smirk curving her lips, having a field day by watching her girlfriend rough herself up with a more hands-on work. ****  
** **

“Who would have thought…” Tomoe whispers as she absentmindedly lift two sacks of sands over her shoulders. At this point, her blazer is already discarded to the side with her shirt sleeves roll up to her elbows. Her sweat lightly sheening on her forehead while dust cling on the peak of her cheek bones.  ****  
** **

“Kaoru-san? Yeah, I was surprised myself when she lifted those bricks. Thought she was going to break.” Misaki grunts next to Tomoe as she picked up the same amount of sack over her shoulders. Misaki has practically stripped down to her tank top and removed Michelle’s costume - who would even work with that furry costume on?! ****  
** **

”She could just do anything, huh?” Maya chimes in as she wiped her forearm over her forehead, leaving a trail a of dust across it, grinning.  ****  
** **

Kaoru on the other side, uniform just as sloppy as the others but still looks unfairly good. The sun shining at her with the purpose of making the others look bad. Her foot perched atop of the stack of bricks she just brought over, a hand just flicked the stray strand of hair that the breeze conveniently made it flutter, too elegantly for a _common folk_ . The universe seem to only favour the prince and not the rest.

 _So unfair_ .  ****  
** **

“Ah…what a fleeting work _~_.” 

“Kaoru-senpai is so dreamy.” Himari practically swooning at the sight of Kaoru, shimmering on a pedestal of bricks. She sighs, catching Saaya and Moca’s attention in the process.

Moca leans back against the back of her chair with arms folded, smirking at Himari. “Hiichan, that’s gay.” ****  
** **

There is no hesitation in Himari’s tone when she retaliates. “Because I am one!”  ****  
** **

Saaya chuckles at the exchange with nothing else to give. She agrees with Himari but not to burst her bubble, she’d rather watch how her own girlfriend lift the sacks and rubbles effortlessly than Kaoru. She’s not going to lie, watching Tomoe use those arms other than just drumming is quite _interesting_ .  ****  
** **

She might have day dreamed longer than she intended, if Moca’s and Himari’s smirks were any indication.

Moca’s drawled out sentence brought her face to burst into a blush. “Have you seen _them_ yet?” There’s an obvious teasing in Moca’s tone and inwardly Saaya panics.  ** **  
** **

Saaya knows well what she has been implying and she shakes her head “no”. How the hell does she even know?! Can Moca smell anything other than freshly baked bread on Saaya? Despite Saaya flustered feeling, she couldn’t help but be disappointed at her own answer.  ****  
****

 

“Saaya~ you’re better than this!” Moca lazily scowls at Saaya. It’s hard to tell if Moca’s showing any emotions other than sleepy but this time Saaya can tell that she’s disappointed somehow. What can she do? Lift Tomoe’s shirt up to confirm? Saaya has more tact than that! ****  
** **

Himari nudges her with a smirk that could match Moca’s when she’s up to no good. “Don’t you get handsy when making out? Come on Saaya~”  ****  
** **

Saaya’s sure she’s matching the sun’s heat with what’s overcoming her body right now. She doesn’t know where they’re getting this from but her overheating while she stands there, eyes averting Himari’s and Moca’s affirms both rascals that they have, in fact, made out.  ****  
** **

“I…” She tries to rebut, oh god does she try.  ****  
** **

“I’ll help you out Saaya!”  ****  
** **

Saaya blinks. “Eh?” ****  
** **

“It’s been awhile since Tomochin has flashed her abs at Moca-chan~” Moca says so nonchalantly that Saaya felt a short pang of jealousy- ****  
** **

“You mean it’s been awhile since you harassed Tomoe and lifted her shirt up.” Himari brushes Moca’s retort aside and gives Saaya a small pat on the shoulder. Moca pouts as she stumbles to the side.  ****  
** **

“I have a plan.” Himari has this wicked grin on her.  ****  
** **

Saaya hears Moca from the side she stumbled to. There’s an unspoken agreement between the two friends, glint in their eyes have never been mischievous. Saaya could tell when both their grins expanded from ear to ear. She feels her body temperature dropped as quickly as it risen.

God, she wants to trust them as physically possible but… ****  
** **

“Hiichan, nice idea!” Again, it is all an unspoken agreement. Saaya feels like she'd seen devil horns and tails grow on both of them as she continues to watch and do nothing. Saaya feels the itching need to run away but on god, she's curious.  ** **  
** **

“Right?!” Saaya sees Himari grab bottles of water, giving some to Saaya while Moca grabs her own. “Get ready to see the good stuff!”  ****  
** **

She follows. Regret just have to be dealt with later on.

 

\--

****

Combined with the stupid heat, exhaustion quickly takes over Tomoe’s group. They need a break and as luck would have it (or "girlfriend intuition" courtesy of Tomoe's lovestruck braincells), Saaya, Moca, and Himari strut towards them with armful of refreshments. 

Though odd thing that Tomoe notices is that Saaya looks a little nervous while the other two have this knowing smirks and little twinkles in their eyes.Tomoe gives a pointed look as soon as Moca and Himari are close enough. Tomoe then takes a step back. She has been around the two of them long enough to know that there is a conspiracy brewing. 

“I don’t trust both of you. Specially _you,_ Aoba _._ ” She says without missing a beat and taking another step to the side closer to Saaya instead of Himari or Moca.  ****  
** **

The look of betrayal on Moca’s face is picturesque. To make it even more dramatic, she let out a gasp...a very dramatic and loud gasp that even the actress, Kaoru Seta is impressed by.  ****  
** **

“How could you even say that Tomochin~? Moca-chan’s intentions are always pure.”  ****  
** **

Tomoe scoffs as she grabs a bottle from Himari’s arms since Saaya’s already passed her provisions to the other girls who are minding their own business - well trying. The animated action of Moca Aoba is a moment that cannot be ignored.  ****  
** **

Saaya just gladly takes the sight as the bickering continues and Maya asks softly from the side before uncapping her bottle. “Are they okay?” ** **  
** **

“Truthfully…” Saaya begins as she eyes Tomoe and the others. As much as Saaya doesn’t want to enable Himari and Moca’s plan, she cannot get past this need of wanting to know the secret that Tomoe is hiding. It probably isn't much of a secret at this point since Moca and Himari practically confirms it but Saaya hasn't seen it. She’s fully aware that she can be reasonable and just ask Tomoe in a straightforward manner but knowing that embarrassment will take over before the question even begins to leave her mouth, within Saaya, she has come to a compromise of finding this out the harder way.

And Saaya likes to work hard. She wants uncover one of Tomoe’s mysteries with her own way, getting Moca and Himari in on this be damned! ****  
** **

“Yamabuki-san? You okay?” Maya tilts her head as she reaches for Saaya's shoulder. Saaya flinches a little at the touch. With a soft affirming smile and nod to Maya, she goes over to Tomoe and drape the towel she has over her head. Tomoe’s hostile expression immediately softens at Saaya’s touch. It grants a blackmail material since both of her friends whom want to know every single detail of her lovelife just witnessed her expressing weakness. Though for now, Tomoe have to cast that aside and pay attention to what Saaya wants. Her fingers grazing along Tomoe’s arm lightly. It’s a quick brush on her skin but to her it felt like an eternity against her skin and Saaya’s fingertips.  ****  
** **

Himari grimaces at the apparent PDA between the two. Moca follows suit with a mutter under her breath as she casually opens her own bottle, “Is that even allowed?” before taking a swig of the contents. ****  
** **

Himari’s eyes sparkle in mischief as soon as Moca tipped the bottle to her lips. Moca smirks with the bottle pressed against her.

 _It’s showtime!_ ****  
** **

Saaya on the other hand is far more interested in what Moca and Himari have began doing rather than Tomoe’s love sick attempt of PDA. At least she’s subtle about how she is half heartedly returning her poor girlfriend’s attention. It doesn’t mean that her heart isn’t beating against her chest, though. It is just entirely for a different reason.  ****  
** **

The three of them had huddled before coming over to the others. Himari devised a supposed plan to expose Tomoe’s hidden _treasure_ . She didn’t exactly tell Saaya what it will be apart from the signals they will subtly shoot at her whenever they are both ready.  ****  
** **

Saaya catches on quick and what Moca is doing is the first part of their plan. She fills her mouth with water, gradually increasing the contents until she is full. From what Saaya can see, she’s not swallowing any of it. ****  
** **

The second step relies on Saaya - distraction.

After placing the towel over Tomoe’s head, she quickly pats the wet patches on Tomoe’s forehead and temples dry. With Tomoe’s innocent soul, she’s grateful to Saaya and how caring she is to her.  ****  
** **

_And that’s good_. She doesn’t even have the slightest clue that her angelic and caring girlfriend is in on this and what she’s doing is keeping Tomoe’s usual perceptiveness to mischief at bay. Frankly, Saaya’s doing a fantastic job. Tomoe's not batting an eye over at the two minions of Satan within her reach. ** **  
** **

“As much as I want you to stay next to me, we have to get back to work.” Saaya manages to slide the towel off Tomoe’s hair with a grin too wide to be trusted but her words only give Tomoe a new wave of energy. She gives Saaya the same grin she always show.  ****  
** **

“Yes, ma’am!”  ****  
** **

Misaki turns away to hide a cynical scoff at how it was so easy for Saaya to turn Tomoe soft, Kaoru gestures with the words “Ah, young love. How fleeting~” and Maya chuckling at the new found tender side of her junior.  ****  
** **

At this point Saaya’s wishing that she can back out of this. Regret is coming in _fast_ but the third step of their plan already started as Moca twists her body to Tomoe. Himari follows without missing a beat, “Yeah, Tomoe! Stop **LOAFING** around!”  ****  
** **

Saaya’s head snaps at Himari at the pun. Those aren't the words! But now Saaya thinks about it, she doesn’t remember what exactly the words Himari was suppose to say.  ****  
** **

Though it successfully earn various reactions ranging from utter silence to a pity chuckle, and quite possibly an impending walk out from Misaki. She settles with a disappointed shake of her head and a palm on her forehead instead from what Saaya could see out of the corner of her eyes. ****  
** **

When Saaya turns her attention back to Himari who is trying so hard not to lose her entire shit right there and then, Moca has quickly emptied the contents of her mouth in a prolonged spray in front of her. She’s cackling, almost doubling over from laughter. At least someone enjoyed that pun. Based on Moca’s reaction, she didn’t quite expect for Himari to say something of sort. Saaya swears some water came out of Moca’s nose too.  ****  
** **

As for the victim of the spray; Tomoe stands there immobilised with her white button up shirt clinging onto her stomach, drenched by half the content of the water Moca nestled in her mouth a couple minutes before the accident. Saaya’s sure that Tomoe astral projected from shock for a minute. She isn’t moving. Her shoulders lax as the droplets drip from her fringe to her face and down to her chest. She’s soaked for her shirt to be translucent enough to see past it.  ****  
** **

Their plan was a success…? ****  
** **

_Oh right!_ ****  
** **

Unfortunately for Saaya, the rage in Tomoe is faster than her eyes. Before she could look at the result of their _clever_ drenching, Tomoe had already ran after Moca, screaming empty threats at the poor girl who is unable to choose which action to do first; laugh, breathe, or save herself from the Udagawa that could probably kill her with her thumb alone. ****  
** **

Surprisingly Moca is doing all three effortlessly while running through the uneven mess of a ground.  ****  
** **

Himari wobbles next to Saaya, wiping the remnant tears brimming around the corner of her eyes and leans against her. “A plus for effort though, right?”  ****  
** **

Saaya chuckles unable to hide the disappointment that despite the successful effort, her question remains unanswered.

"Your pun deserves the A plus, really." Saaya leans back against Himari.

She grins, brimming with pride.

 ****\---

****

“Ran~! Save me!” When Ran lifts her head up at Moca’s call and she could immediately feel a headache forming as soon as she realises the desperation in her voice as she screams. Her shoulder visibly sags in disappointment. ****  
** **

“Aoba-san?” Sayo blinks after putting the chair she helped Tsugumi carry. “What’s going on?” She looks between Ran and Tsugumi. ****  
** **

Tsugumi sees Ran massaging the temples of her head while mumbling “I asked for ONE quiet day, Moca!” as she practically drags herself to where Moca ran to.

Tsugumi, knowing that this is a usual Afterglow debauchery, just chuckles softly.  ** **  
** **

Tsugumi doesn’t forget to answer Sayo. With her practiced line and fond smile, “Oh you know, same as always.”

****

\---

****

Saaya feels bad for enabling Moca's and Himari’s plans. If she hadn’t invited the idea further, Tomoe would definitely be going home dry and in a better mood.  ****  
** **

Unfortunately what Saaya has to deal with is a moody 16 year old that you could practically see smoke billowing out from both her ears while stomping her shoes onto concrete. She couldn’t even reach for Tomoe’s hand to hold it because of how she is. Saaya's too afraid that this will only make Tomoe's mood turn worse. ****  
** **

“Stupid soaked shirt and soaked socks…” Tomoe grumbles. This one is on Saaya and she now feels _really_ bad.  ****  
** **

With a deep inhale of courage, she gingerly places a hand on one of Tomoe’s shoulders and that got her to visibly relax as if a little bit of the tantrum demon left her body when Saaya’s angelic touch purged it away. Tomoe straightens herself up to give Saaya a full on pout. Even Tomoe herself doesn’t know what she wants to come out from her pity look. A hug? A pet on the head?  ****  
** **

Saaya, knowing nothing about the pout, doesn’t have a clue what to do either, though, seeing a pouty Tomoe wouldn’t be such a bad thing considering that she looks adorable looking like that. Saaya would dare say that it is cuter than Jun and Sana’s puppy dog pouts that she melts over for.  ****  
** **

For a moment of thought, Saaya mimics the pout and lightly slides the hand she have on Tomoe’s shoulder side to side. “I’m sorry you’re all uncomfortable.” She then slides that same hand on Tomoe’s cheek to lightly brush a thumb over her cheekbone. To Saaya’s delight it seems to have lifted Tomoe’s spirits up if the toothy grin is an indication. ****  
** **

“Why are you saying sorry? It wasn’t your fault.” Tomoe huffs and directs her glare at the group of rag tags ahead of them - by rag tag Tomoe meant Moca and Himari with the rest of her band. “It was _her_ fault my shoes squeak every time I take a step.” She directs another glare at Moca’s back and sees Moca shiver.  
  
_Good._  
  
By now, Saaya’s hand left Tomoe’s cheek to her hand, weaving their fingers into a gentle hold. At least Saaya could make her feel better even if it's just a little.  
  
“You shouldn’t entirely blame Moca.” Saaya says with a squeeze of Tomoe’s hand which Tomoe responds with a curious tilt of her head like a curious puppy. _Very cute._ Saaya couldn’t help but squeeze her girlfriend’s cheeks together for a brief moment of bliss.  ****  
** **

She then confesses after the dropping her hands back to her sides, “I was in on it. I..” Saaya swallows and begins to question her decision to confess since Tomoe’s attention to her is now much more intense but more likely trying to piece how her own caring girlfriend is in on this not very hilarious prank (on Tomoe’s part).  
  
“Wha-“  
  
“It was my fault that you got drenched by Moca.”  
  
For a dramatic effect, Tomoe stops walking with a look of absolute horror and betrayal on her face; eyebrows raised on her forehead, mouth opened wide in shock. “Yamabuki Saaya!” Tomoe calls out in a dramatic, offended gasp in a joking manner. There is no way that Saaya’s actions before she got drenched was all an act...right?  
  
Saaya wants to laugh at her overreaction but she knows deep down she has to apologise properly - for her own peace of mind. “I’m sorry! I just wanted to find out if you have abs or not and I’m too shy to ask you because you might think I’m a pervert!”  
  
_Oops._  
  
Saaya clamps a hand over her mouth and if Tomoe’s immediate reaction to Saaya confession might have been a joke, now it’s genuine. She might have said it a little too loud as well that the group ahead of them stopped to look back; Himari and Moca sharing the same devil’s smirk.  
  
“Welp. Gotta blast!” Moca proceeds to grab Ran’s hand pulling her ahead with Himari doing the same to Tsugumi who both have no idea what is happening while Himari screams “Take pictures, Saaya!”  
  
Saaya redder than the glow of the sunset stands next to her stunned girlfriend as she sinks into a sputtering mess and matching Saaya’s colour. “Where did this curiosity come from?!”  
  
“I don’t know! You’re really active and Moca keeps saying that you have abs!” To Saaya’s defense she’s trying really hard to keep her voice levelled and making sure her argument is coherent but it’s so difficult when the embarrassing truth of how she went out on her way to involve Tomoe’s friends into something like this is out.  ** **  
****

She can’t take it back now!  
  
“I..I wanted to see it.” Saaya shyly adds before raising her gaze to see how Tomoe is fairing.  
  
Tomoe’s still in shock but slowly warming to up to Saaya’s sudden word vomit. Saaya could see the exact time Tomoe processed what she said as if there is this light bulb that switched on top of her head.  
  
Tomoe then laughs aloud. Okay, slightly deserved but this leaves Saaya puzzled. Maybe she is being ridiculous to assume, or maybe Tomoe finds her silly for going out her way to devise a complicated plan.  
  
“Don’t laugh!” Saaya pushes the red head shoulder, throwing her balance off only for Tomoe to catch it easily. “I’m embarrassed enough!”  
  
Tomoe heaves a breathe first before wrapping a gentle arm around Saaya’s shoulders pulling her into a hug. Saaya pouts a little but hugs her back anyway, getting damped be damned. “I’m sorry, babe! You’re just ridiculously cute!”  
  
Saaya has already ran a few responses in her head, one of them expecting Tomoe to break up with her for being hormonal but this...this isn’t on her list.  
  
Now composed, Tomoe explains. “I can’t believe you went out of your way to do something so complicated.” She ruffles Saaya’s head like she does to Sana and Jun, very affectionate. “You could have just asked me, you know.” Tomoe grins, and Saaya swears it was almost like Tomoe’s intends to mock her - all with good intention, of course.  
  
“I could have but I-“ Saaya’s tries to rebut only to be cut off by a flick on the forehead. She caves while caressing the spot on her skin.  
  
“You’re my girlfriend. I’ll be more than happy to show it to you.”  
  
The words 'girlfriend' and 'happy' sends Saaya’s heart into flips. She can’t believe someone is so open to her to the point of something so intimate is beginning to be no more than a simple request.

Saaya couldn’t hide her thrill.    
  
This is it. She is going to see Tomoe’s abs. Something she’s been having dreams about for nights after nights - not in that way!  
  
“Now?” She’s slightly hesitant to ask Tomoe but then again, Tomoe might just do it since she went through all that trouble and embarrassment.  
  
Tomoe shrugs and grins. “Why not? I’ve been denying you this for so long. I can’t possibly let you wait any further.” Tomoe drawls out her last sentence into a whisper. It’s so suggestive that Saaya almost, ALMOST, slaps her across the face for being suggestive in public. In their own neighbourhood. Where 80% of its resident knows both of them well.  
  
But Saaya knows how to play this game. As if all shame has left Saaya, she turns to Tomoe with a smirk that made the other swallow at her girlfriend’s unexpected return of her flirty behaviour. For a second Tomoe considers to take it back but with Saaya’s fingers lingering at the slightly moist tip of her white shirt, she knows for a fact that she’s waist deep into this.  
  
Both their breathes stop at their throats. Saaya’s eyes flick to Tomoe’s first to see if she’s comfortable with all this and the twinkle in her eyes affirms her assumption. She flicks them back at Tomoe hem. Saaya slowly watches Tomoe’s fingers grab a piece of fabric to start raising the obstructing article to uncover more skin.  ****  
** **

_Fuck it, really._  
  
Saaya’s world is suddenly in slow motion. Everything else is suddenly irrelevant as more skin start to show. The same lines and dip she saw days ago are there. Yes! She wasn’t imagining it then.  ****  
** **

Now more, she wants more.  
  
A beat passes and more skin is revealed. She sees the crevice of Tomoe’s belly button and god, even it’s just that, she can see a figure of a tight stomach. Saaya feels like a bead of sweat just rolls down her back but she feels herself shiver. It's so wrong to be doing this in public but Saaya _will_ see her girlfriend's abs! She deserves it!  
  
Almost...Almost there-  
  
“Saayaaaaaa~~~~ did you see them yet?!”  
  
_SON OF A BITCH!_  
  
A drawled out sing song echoes in both of their ears. Immediately, Tomoe lets go of her shirt, dropping  it back down to cover the entirety of her stomach again.  
  
Saaya has no words but she’s screaming profanities inside. A heavy and defeated sigh comes out of her nostrils. Tomoe’s the same.

Why is Moca Aoba the reason of Tomoe’s suffering lately?  
  
Saaya looks up at Tomoe and sees a distraught redhead with her thumb and index finger pinching the bridge of her nose.  
  
“AOBA MOCA GET BACK HERE!!!” Comes Himari’s shout.  
  
“But Hiichan! You said you want to see if Tomochiin’s sit ups have been working!!” Moca retorts. Thank you, Moca. Now the whole neighbourhood knows why she's leaves the house at the break of dawn.  
  
Saaya shifts her attention to Tomoe’s face, then to her stomach, then back to Tomoe. Saaya’s unaware of this information and the early frustration is worse. Now, she really _does_ wanna see these abs.  
  
“MOCA AOBA I AM GOING TO STEAL ALL YOUR BREAD!!!”  
  
With that she rushes away to chase Moca just like that afternoon, leaving Saaya empty handed. AGAIN.  
  
“Can’t a lesbian see her girlfriend’s abs, please?! God?!” Saaya looks up, stomping her foot on the concrete.

  
  
——

  
  
**_11.30 PM_**  
  
**drum lesbian:** i’m sorry about before.  
  
**bread lesbian:** it’s not your fault. <3  
  
**bread lesbian:** plus i don’t think it’s a wise idea to show me something like that in the middle of the road anyway.  
  
Saaya plops on her bed with her phone against her chest. She can't help but think that it is a missed opportunity but she needs to suppress the hormones down and be a decent human being.

Yeah...decent.  
  
**drum lesbian:** yeah....but i still feel bad after all that you didn’t get to see it. :(  
  
Saaya chuckles to herself. Despite the shameless request, Tomoe still thinks of Saaya.

As she begins to type, she sees the prompt that Tomoe is typing up more.  
  
**drum lesbian:** so..i hope this is okay for now.  
  
**_bread lesbian is typing..._** ** _  
_**  
**drum lesbian:** _IMG039.jpg_  
  
**drum lesbian:** :) there.

 **bread lesbian:** ****  
** **

**bread lesbian:** ****  
** **

**bread lesbian:**

**drum lesbian:** saaya?  
  
**drum lesbian:** you must have fallen asleep. i’ll see you tomorrow! I’ll pick you up from school <3 night!  
  
There are a few things in this world that Saaya considers a mistake. One was not wearing gloves before touching one of the bread trays thinking that 5 minutes of cooling down is enough for it to be bearable to touch, and two, assuming that she was ready to see the Tomoe’s abs in all its glory.  
  
The picture Tomoe sent was a mirror selfie. While in her pajama shorts and vest top elevated to her chest, she grins confidently while her abs in full show. The lines on her sides are digging deep into her skin like there is nothing but muscles underneath it. Her stomach is flat bar from the toned muscles poking out creating these obvious dents separating 4 squares into their own space. It is not something to be compared to those exercise junkies that lived and breathe the gym but for a 16 year old who has no time other than rehearsals, work, school and repeat, it’s impressive. And good god!  
  
It didn’t stop there. Even through pictures, Tomoe is a teasing lesbian. She worn her pajama shorts low around her hips giving Saaya the sight of the line going further than just Tomoe sides. There are lines going further towards her groin forming a clear V until the shorts stop Saaya’s eyes from seeing anything lower.  
  
God, why..?! Why must her girlfriend be this hot?!  
  
The notifications from Tomoe are ignored for an obvious reason: Saaya has malfunctioned. Her face buried into the pillow after saving the picture about 10 times (for good measures.) and she has screamed into her pillow for a good 2 minutes while rolling around her bed holding it tight to keep it muffled. Her legs thrashing around to the point that her blanket makes a sad plop on the floor.

"Saaya, breathe...." She pulls her face from her pillow, red in the face could be a result from two things. Calling Tomoe's abs magnificent would be an understatement. Maybe _spectacular?_ Glorious? Superb? Delicious!?

She picks up her phone to reply, maybe if she sleeps it off, her body can take the fact that Tomoe does have BITCHIN’ abs. She settles with 'bitchin''.  
  
**bread lesbian:** sorry. Jun woke up. had to bring him back to bed.

She cringes at her own lie but really, who gives two crap?  
  
**bread lesbian:** thanks for the picture, though. I appreciate you trusting me with this. I’ll see you tomorrow, stud ;) <3

Saaya guesses that good things come to those who wait.

Saaya also realises how great it is to be a lesbian and to be dating Tomoe Udagawa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Therefore, in this essay Saaya henceforth concludes that she has ascended into the gayest plane of LGBT community.
> 
>  
> 
> Bitchin'


End file.
